Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 3
Fallout 3 is the 51st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Matt Raub, Max Song & Brock Wilbur. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the post-apocalyptic action role-playing open world video game Fallout 3. It was published on June 16, 2015. Fallout 3 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 3 on YouTube "Explore a vast, open world of pube green and doodoo brown, as you hike for hours across miles and miles of nothing while listening to an endless loop of your grandpa's old sex jams." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 3 Script From the studio who makes one good game two different ways Bethesda comes the best Fallout game of all time... unless you count New Vegas... or the first two. Fallout 3 In a world where only old people and the Japanese will buy an isometric turn-based RPG, get ready for another Elder Scrolls game with the look and feel of the Fallout series awkwardly bolted on. Welcome to your new life in post-apocalyptic America, where every creature is a hellish abomination, most of the humans try to kill you, and just breathing gives you cancer -- which I'd still take over in letting in present ABC. Take control of the Lone Wanderer, a person with the face of a melted Barbie doll, who dresses like it's time for burning men, and who somehow found a way to survive the Vaults, the wasteland, and the greatest horror of all - standardized testing. No! Not again! NOOOOOOOO! Explore a vast, open world of pube green and doodoo brown, as you hike for hours across miles and miles of nothing while listening to an endless loop of your grandpa's old sex jams. And set out on an epic main quest to help your dad install a water filter. Or don't! Because everyone knows the real toy of Fallout 3 i''s digging around. So put saving the world on hold as you spend hundreds of hours helping an old lady find her violin, stealing the Declaration of Independence, talking to a tree, becoming a vampire, filling an apartment with all your bottle caps and doll parts so you're light enough to move again, and just good old-fashioned murderfests. Go ahead! Nuke a city! Your dad won't even get that mad at you! ''['Lone Wanderer's dad:' "You're still my son, and I love you, but I can't begin to tell you how disappointed in you I am."] ''Aww, I love you too, dad! Master a game where strategy and positioning have been replaced by FPS skills and a pause button. Uh, I mean the V.A.T.S, a way to stop the action and target every non-dick section of an enemy, completely destroying the tension of the game, and making no sense for a first person shooter. Seriously, what is it? Can you stop time? Can your Pip-Boy stop time? Can everyone with a Pip-Boy stop time? Am I over-thinking a simple game mechanic? NO, YOU SHUT UP! Hoarders rejoice! For a game that makes you pick up absolutely everything. Where today's junk is tomorrow's doomsday weapon. And hold your breath as you experience the greatest thrill of all: trying to pick up ammo without accidentally drinking toilet water. So enjoy the most mediocre ''Fallout, that's still one of the better games ever made. That didn't become great until New Vegas, and won't become godlike until Fallout 4. 4 pre-release footage. ''Look at that! Oh man! F*ck! Holy sh*t! SHUT UP AND TAKE MY BOTTLE CAPS ALREADY! Starring: Night Brites One; Dwaynes "The Rocks" Johnsons Mutant Behemoth; Crab People, Crab People Hunter; Jeff Goldblum Bloatfly; Hilary Clinton King; Lindsay Lohan Ghoul Reaver; Mad Max Cosplay, Yao-gi Bear Guai; The Clawwww Deathclaw; Hello, Yes, This is Dog Dogmeat; A Chinese iPod Bot; and Sh*tty Ultron Eden ''['President Eden:' "Self-destruct sequence initialized."] Mad Max: Beyond Morrowind Did you know that your dad is voiced by Liam Neeson? Apparently, your dad had a particular sense of skill, and it was to walk out on you as a teenager. Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Fallout 4. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Fallout 3 ''has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant wrote "The trailer doesn't hold back as they tear into the game and rip it apart. I'm surprised by how harsh they are with it, but it's pretty amusing." In this review of the video, Mark Poynter of Nerd Bastards observed "Even when blasting some particular aspect of the game, you can’t help but feel their love for the very thing they are attempting to lambaste. This might be the most conflicted Love/Hate relationship in the Known Universe, but maybe it’s more simply a Love/Annoyed relationship." Dan Seitz of Uproxx joked "The Honest Trailer''s team will probably have their houses burned down by angry fans after this one, where they call ''Fallout 3 the most mediocre game of the series and Elder Scrolls wearing Mad Max‘s skin. But, uh, they kinda have a point." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Matt Raub, Max Song & Brock Wilbur Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Honest Game Trailer for FALLOUT 3 '- Geek Tyrant article * ''Fallout 3' Gets the Honest Game Trailer Treatment - Nerd Bastards article * 'Honest Trailers Brings ‘Fallout 3’ Out Of The Vault ' - Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Open world games Category:Bethesda Game Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Action role-playing games